Spindle mixers are used to mix food or a viscous product in a cup. The typical mixers comprise stands or housings supporting a motor in an elevated position. A spindle shaft extends downwardly from the motor. Users typically insert the cup around the spindle shaft with one hand. With the other hand, the user engages an on-off switch. Engaging the motor causes a blade/agitator on the spindle shaft to rotate so as to mix, blend, cut, or otherwise agitate the contents of the cup.
Spindle mixers are employed in residential and commercial settings. Spindle mixers found in commercial establishments may be used by an employee or on a self-serve basis.
In a conventional spindle mixer, the motor is engaged by manually actuating the on-off switch. Typically, one of the user's hands holds the cup with the contents to be mixed while the user's other hand engages the on-off switch. This may be inconvenient or difficult for the user to accomplish.
Spindle mixers can include switches that are directly contacted by the mixing cup in order to engage a motor. For instance, the cup can be inserted into a cup guide where the rim of the cup engages a slidable switch. A cup could also press against an activation “paddle”. However, problems exist with known spindle mixer constructions. Specifically, the exposed switches, paddles and/or interlock assemblies can be fouled or contaminated with the product to be mixed. Any external structure, parts, or the like proximate to the spindle shaft can not only become contaminated/fouled but can also generally complicate the cleaning process. The owner of the present application has previously addressed this issue, at least in part, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,338.
In further detail, once a spindle mixer motor is activated, a spindle shaft with an agitator rotates to mix the contents of a cup. The spindle mixer's agitator may splash food or drink from the cup during a mix cycle. The user may also prematurely remove the cup from the agitator (i.e., while the spindle shaft is still rotating) in which case food product will be dispersed from the agitator onto the spindle mixer. For that reason, the space around the agitator shaft may be enclosed or at least partially enclosed. Further, it is generally advisable to clean a spindle mixer after use. Any brackets, switches, cup guides, or the like on the spindle mixer can require additional cleaning or otherwise hamper the cleaning process. The operation of any exposed switches, cup guides, or the like can also be impaired by food contamination or by frequent exposure to the cleaning process.
An improved spindle mixer would be easy to operate and clean. An improved apparatus would prevent a drink or food product from entering the mixer housing or fouling any exterior components. A spindle mixer in accordance with the following disclosure addresses these or other shortcomings of conventional spindle mixers.